


鼻子

by Polka



Category: Night at the Museum (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	鼻子

每个人都有自己的烦恼，兰斯洛特也不例外，但这些日子里，他的内心从未被如此多的烦恼占据过。每天夜里他睁开眼睛，摘下头盔，发现自己站在空荡荡的圆形展厅中央，感觉到的不是对生存的激情，而是茫然，或许还有孤单。

首先给予他致命打击的是他自己。  
现在兰斯洛特知道，这个世界上根本没有他在寻找的所谓的圣杯，也没有他可以回去的那个卡美洛，没有亚瑟王，更没有桂妮维亚。一个缺失了自己所爱的人和家园的世界，有的只是一块东方来的具有魔法的金色牌匾，和一堆遇火即溶的蜡块。  
这个世界没有人在等他，也没有光荣使命必须由他去完成。他不知道自己还能做些什么。

其次是这个地方。  
兰斯洛特并不喜欢自己所属的这个地方。  
这个挂着“大英博物馆”名字的建筑里除了整天举着权杖要求别人亲吻的埃及人、一些说话不知所云的雕像和狡猾的东方魔怪之外别无其他。哦，还有那只恐龙。它学会了取回东西、坐下和握手，而现在，他对扔骨头游戏也感到腻味了。  
这儿没有人懂得他，没有人能和他交谈。他没有朋友。  
那些与他一样的美国人早就回去了他们的地盘。现在他由衷地希望他们当时能留下来，这样他至少有些蜡和聚酯构成的同伴可以沟通。  
至于埃及人——他们太过高傲，毫不客气，几乎把这儿当成了尼罗河畔，兰斯洛特无法理解他们，也不打算学习更多。  
那个瘦弱的小法老在这儿倒是似乎适应得很好。兰斯洛特时常能碰见他，身后跟着些同样小小的、兰斯洛特叫不上名字的古怪神祇。  
他的脸上总是带着那种傻兮兮的笑容，并向每个自己遇到的生物点头致意，表现得就像个正在施与人恩惠的王子——好吧，他的确算是个王子，但兰斯洛特并不感激他把那块神奇的牌匾带到这儿来——这个一心想要与父母团聚的年轻人应该考虑下，或许这片土地上有些东西原本并不希望被赋予生命。

最后，也是最迫切的一个问题，是鼻子。  
美国人离开的第二天，兰斯洛特在盥洗室里寻找到了一面镜子，随即就意识到，自己看起来简直比弄臣还要可笑。他那英俊、挺直的鼻子已经不复存在，他甚至不忍看自己的鼻尖——两个扭曲的鼻孔和一坨凝固的蜡块，不仅丑陋，还令人不适。  
因此他讨厌任何人的注视，无论那视线来自罗马雕塑还是中国仕女，或是穿戴着可笑饰物的埃及人。  
最初的几天兰斯洛特选择待在自己的展馆里，虽然有些无趣，但也比以这副模样走出去自取其辱要强，但几天之后，埃及人就找到了他。

“我是阿卡曼拉，第四王朝的第四任国王，我父亲的王国的统治者。你也知道，我刚刚来到这里，”法老瞪着他那双大眼睛，兰斯洛特无法确定他是否在留意自己的鼻子，一定是，“我想作为英国骑士，你一定是最适合带我了解大英博物馆的人选。”法老朝他微笑着，看起来一点也不像个曾统治过广阔疆土的国王，倒像个问人要糖吃的孩子般幼稚和傻兮兮。  
兰斯洛特往后退，同时别过脸去。“你父母在这儿的时间比我还长。”他回答。  
当阿卡曼拉凑近并继续以期待的眼神凝视他的时候，他心里已经有些讨厌这个埃及人了。

兰斯洛特尝试过一些办法。  
在中央展厅的侧门有着一些会发热的装置——还不至于灼热得会让他整个融化掉，但接触的时间足够久的话，蜡也会因为温度而变得柔软。  
确定四下无人之后，他把鼻尖贴上去，直到感觉到它快要开始融化，然后捏住它，把两边不规则的部分往中央推挤，再用尾指重新塑造自己的鼻孔，试图将它们弄成同样的深度与大小，并且与鼻梁保持完美的角度。  
但是他在镜子里看到的成品并不是他想要的模样。  
他的鼻孔外翻着，鼻尖是扁平的，就像美国人带来的那只猿猴般愚蠢。  
他耗费了三个晚上尝试完成这件事，但结果都并不如意——他知道埃及人也发现了，因为每次他躲闪着走回去的时候，总是能碰上年轻法老和他的哑巴跟班们。  
“兰斯洛特。”埃及人会停下脚步，点头并叫他的名字，让自己的视线毫不遮掩地停在他的脸上，嘴角还挂着笑容——那一定是嘲笑，嘲笑他每天都在变得更古怪的脸孔，嘲笑他生命的蜡像本质。骑士们应当拥有谦恭与宽容之心，否则兰斯洛特大概会用剑指着这个瘦弱而不堪一击的家伙，告诉他回到他的埃及馆去，最好回到他的尼罗河畔去，这儿不需要他，也不需要他的奇妙魔法。

第二个礼拜兰斯洛特找到了一个小玩意。  
它只有两个指节那么长，银色金属外壳，有个按键，一按就会从一个小孔里喷火。  
有人把它遗落在楼梯旁。  
他躲在盥洗室里使用它，直到鼻子像初春的冰雪一样融化，然后对着镜子开始重塑，他将过往的失败归咎于不能随时看到并修正问题。  
但事情的难度依旧超出了他的预估——他没有工匠般的手指，也不懂得到底要怎样塑造一个鼻子，他甚至已经忘了自己原来的鼻子应该长成什么模样。当他顶着那细长、扭曲的，看起来比任何时刻都糟糕的鼻梁走出去的时候，他只希望自己不要碰见任何人。  
任何人。  
他就是个蜡像而已，和他曾经嘲笑的那些金属的、石头的、陶瓷的小玩意们没什么两样。他没有屠过龙，也没有过心心相印的爱人，甚至从没有在这个世界上生活过。他还有个糟糕透顶的鼻子——像是在对每个人说“嘿你好我是蜡做的，要捏捏看吗？”  
他低着头匆匆走过走道，听见背后主展馆里的吵闹声：动物的吼叫，人们的异国语言，与他不同的是，他们身体里曾流淌有血液，而他根本不知道那是什么感觉。

阿卡曼拉在英国馆的门口踱着步子，他那缀满金银的袍子在昏暗的走道上闪闪发亮。他看起来有些心事，步伐也因此而缓慢。  
兰斯洛特不知道他要干什么。他不习惯与这个埃及人相处，也不知道他那金色皇冠底下的脑袋里都在想些什么。他没有带他去四处参观，也没有出席他发出邀请的埃及祭典，甚至没有与他深入交谈过。他们可以谈论什么？天气？历史？他曾经的那些蜡像伙伴？  
但如果他开口向自己求助，兰斯洛特知道自己不会拒绝，因为帮助人是身为一名圆桌骑士的光荣使命，哪怕这一个只是蜡做的。  
“兰斯洛特。”阿卡曼拉注意到他，转身朝他走过来，停在他面前。  
兰斯洛特没有撇开脸，也没有遮掩自己的鼻子。这么做毫无意义，只会让他成为笑柄。事实上他已经想好了，总有一天在天亮之前他会策马离开，去看看这个世界，去拥抱真正的生活，哪怕后果是在晨光中化为灰烬。  
“我想我能帮你，在纽约我跟别人学过点雕塑。”阿卡曼拉对他说。

他将自己交给了这个埃及人。  
他乖乖坐在地上，感觉到法老的手指在他鼻尖上的动作——他跟他想象的一样灵巧，有着细长漂亮的棕色手指，而且，他认真的脸看起来也没那么笨。  
打火机的火苗靠近兰斯洛特的脸庞时，他显得格外小心。  
融化的蜡顺着鼻尖滴下去，又被阿卡曼拉用并拢的手指托起，轻轻按回原本它应该依附着的位置，他像对待一件艺术品一样仔细捏塑，从不同角度检查修正着自己的作品。  
他明亮的视线从未离开过兰斯洛特——那距离实在太近了，兰斯洛特觉得自己从未被如此仔细地端详过，那些前来参观的游客们没有，负责打扫的清洁员没有，他的塑造者大概也没有。如果他的身躯由血肉构成，大概此刻已经因此而脸红。他等待着，因为感受到温热呼吸和指腹的热度而干脆闭上眼睛，在察觉到阿卡曼拉终于退开身体，保持距离左右打量他时，他甚至舒了口气。  
“好了，”阿卡曼拉说，“我想你该看看。”  
“如果不行的话，我还可以再试一次。”在去盥洗室的路上他又补充。  
当低头瞥见阿卡曼拉朝他露出的那副期待笑容时，兰斯洛特决定无论如何都不能再让这家伙在他脸上动第二次工了。

兰斯洛特有了一个新鼻子。  
他喜欢这个鼻子，尽管他感觉自己的脸比从前要粗犷些——阿卡曼拉告诉他，自己是从一个印第安工匠那儿学的“雕塑”。  
他也有了新的朋友。  
小个头的埃及人喜欢独自在深夜的博物馆里乱晃，他觉得一条恐龙尾巴就能把他打晕，而保护弱小正是他的职责与天性，他无法放任这家伙走进任何潜伏着危险的去处。因此他们结伴同行，直到日升之前才回去各自所属的展厅。兰斯洛特现在比谁都清楚远在天边的自然历史博物馆里的每个人物——“朋友”，阿卡曼拉是这么称呼那些人，而兰斯洛特喜欢这样，也喜欢与埃及人做伴，听他讲那些发生在纽约或是伦敦或是开罗的经历。他的出去看看世界的计划被无限期延后了，因为世界不一定需要独自去探索。

而唯一令人遗憾的是，阿卡曼拉的父母似乎并不太喜欢自己儿子的这个英国朋友，每次他将阿卡曼拉送回到埃及馆门口的时候，就能察觉到法老夫妇那带着顾虑欲言又止的神情。  
他就此询问过自己的朋友。  
“没关系，”阿卡曼拉回答他，“他们只是希望我选择自己的同胞。文化差异，你明白的。”  
兰斯洛特似懂非懂地点头。

 

fin.


End file.
